


Maybe this place isn’t so bad

by Yagirlcheetos



Series: Drabbles and stuff [3]
Category: Dead by Daylight (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Fingering, Slight Dirty Talk, Smut, Vaginal Sex, oral sex (female receiving)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-30
Updated: 2020-08-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:22:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26187142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yagirlcheetos/pseuds/Yagirlcheetos
Summary: This was just something I wrote last night.
Relationships: Danny "Jed Olsen" Johnson | The Ghost Face/Reader, Danny Johnson/Reader, Ghostface/reader, Jed Olsen/reader
Series: Drabbles and stuff [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2010067
Kudos: 124





	Maybe this place isn’t so bad

**Author's Note:**

> This was just something I wrote last night.

You couldn’t help but feel some type of way about the killer, Ghostface. He always teased you during trials and was sometimes extra sweet to you, allowing you to escape through the hatch if you were on death hook or just because he felt like it. His voice was deep and raspy, and a simple chuckle could make your panties look like a lake. You’ve never seen his face, you didn’t know his real name, but you would do anything to have him bend you over the counter.

The teasing during trials would start off innocent, getting a little too handsy when he snatched you off of a gen or held you on his shoulder. His actions progressively got bolder, whispering dirty things in your ear while he ran a gloved finger over your clothed clit. Your body was begging for a release. Days of sexual tension turned into weeks. Masturbating in the forest didn’t do anything for you anymore. You needed  him .

~

And that’s how you ended up in the situation you were in now. Exclusively “dating” one of the most narcissistic people you’ve ever met. You would constantly sneak away from the fire to meet up with him. He would make sure the two of you were secluded before taking off his mask, allowing his handsome features to show. 

“You know... for a killer you’re not bad,” was the first thing you said when you saw his face. He had chocolate dyed locks that looked as soft as a pillow, his candy apple green eyes pierced into your (e/c) ones and his plump, pink lips curled into a grin at your comment. He had a stubble that looked like it would feel great between your thighs. “Take a picture, it’ll last longer,” is what he would tell you after you stared at him for a good three minutes, holding up his camera. 

The other survivors didn’t know who you were sneaking off with and you kind of wanted to keep it that way. It’s not that you feared being judged, you just didn’t want to deal with their scolding. The entity didn’t seem to care, why should they?

“So (y/n), who’s the lucky guy?” David asked, looking at the fire before staring at you. You shrugged and stretched, feeling your joints pop. “Sorry, that’s classified information,” you told him, standing up from the log. “Speaking of said guy, I have a dick appointment,” you said and hummed a tune as you left the area. 

You made sure nobody was around before you made your way over to the area that you two always met at. You frowned with disappointment when you found that he wasn’t there. Maybe he got dragged into a trial while you were walking here. Maybe he was bored of you. You frowned at the last thought, feeling some type of way about it. 

“Boo!” Jed yelled, jumping from behind a tree. You jumped, letting out a small squeal. You spun around and came face to face with a white mask. You heard him chuckle, the sound was slightly muffled from his mask. He stood up straight, gloved hands reaching up so he could take off his mask. 

Your heart fluttered when you saw the face you learned to love. You grinned and approached him. Standing on your tip toes, you could barely reach his lips. He grinned at this, using the few extra inches in height that he had on you to his advantage. 

“Do you wanna give Jed a kiss?” He asked, tilting his head. You nodded and tried to push yourself higher, failing miserably. Your hands came down on his shoulders and you tried to pull him down but he stayed stationed, barely budging. 

“Ask nicely,” he said with a teasing grin. “Please Jed,” you whined, your bottom lip jutting out in a pout. “Please,” you said again and he groaned quietly, leaning down and pressing his soft lips against yours. You moaned against his lips, feeling your body tingle. 

Jed’s tongue snuck past your lips, finding yours. The two of you battled for dominance but in the end, he won. His tongue pushed yours around like a playground bully. His leather hands gripped your waist, pulling you against his body. Jed could kiss you for hours on end without having to stop to breathe, you on the other hand couldn’t. 

You pulled away from the kiss, panting. Your cheeks were flushed and your panties were practically soaked. All of this, from one kiss. 

“Look at you,” he said, eyeing your face and body. “Already out of breath and all I’ve done is kiss you,” he grinned. “Shut up,” you said with a blush, looking away from him. He sat down against a nearby tree and patted his lap. You gladly accepted the invite, straddling him. 

“Did you miss me?” He asked, dipping his gloved hand into your pants. “Y-you know I did,” your hips jolted when you felt the thick leather brush over your clit. “But I wanna hear you say it,” he said, wanting you to fill his ego even more than it’s already filled. “I-I missed you Jed,” you let out a choked moan when you felt a finger push inside of you. “Fuck, you’re so wet,” he groaned, feeling the way his gloved finger slipped in and out of you without challenged. “All that from a kiss,” he teaser and you felt your cheeks heat up again.

His finger slid out of you and was suddenly in front of your face. “Suck,” was all he said, pressing his finger against your lips. You obeyed, taking the finger into your mouth and sucking on it like you would with his cock. He groaned at this, letting you go on for a bit longer before pulling his hand away. 

“As much as I love watching you suck on my gloves, I’d prefer watching you suck on my fingers,” he brought his hand up to his mouth, biting down on the leather and pulling his hand out of the glove. He repeated the same thing with his other hand before roughly shoving two fingers into your mouth. You watched his eyelids drop slightly as he watched you suck on his finger. 

“Such a good girl,” he mumbled, feeling the way your tongue slipped between the two digits. His free hand worked on removing your pants, getting them halfway down your thighs before getting stuck on your bent knees. 

“Up,” he ordered, moving his arm with you as you stood up. He roughly pulled your pants down, leaving your panties on. “Those are pretty,” he mumbled, taking hold of the strap of your panties before snapping it against your skin. “I wore them for you,” you slurred around his fingers causing him to grin. You straddled him again and felt his free hand push your panties to the side. 

He pulled his fingers out of your mouth with a pop, a string of saliva connecting between your lips and the tip of his finger. He examined his fingers, groaning at how much you covered them in your saliva. He then watched your face as he slowly slid his fingers inside of you, moaning at how tight you felt around his fingers.

You whimpered and tilted your head back, breathlessly moaning his name. His fingers felt like magic wherever he touched you. He knew exactly how to make you into a begging mess and he always used that to his advantage. It fueled his ego knowing that he was the only guy that could satisfy you. You belonged to him and no one else. He would often brag to the other killers about how good you were for him and would show people who doubted him proof. 

He felt himself twitch against his pants, getting to be released. He watched your chest rise and fall, listening to the sweet moans that left your mouth when he hit a certain spot with his fingers. “I-I’m gonna cum,” you warned him, leaning your head against his shoulder. “Cum for Jed,” he whispered in your ear, nibbling on it afterwards. “Fuck,” you moaned, clawing at his outfit. “So hot,” he mumbled, twisting his hand so his thumb could play with your clit. 

“You’re so good to me,” you moaned in his ear right before you came. A loud cry of his name echoed throughout the forest. His fingers slipped out of you but his thumb continued to rub your clit, prolonging your high. “Stop,” you whined trying to get away from his hand. 

His other hand gripped your hip, holding you in place. “One more baby and then I’ll fill you up,” he paused his actions for a moment, taking off the large black gown and laying it on the grass behind you. 

His toned chest was on full display for you as he laid you back against the fabric and lifted your shirt, revealing your bra. He reached behind him and grabbed his knife, gently slicing your bra in half. “Play with these beauties,” he ordered and you obeyed, your hands cupping your breasts. You moaned quietly when you rolled your nipples between your pointer finger and thumb. 

You almost jumped when you felt Jed lick your clit. His stubble did in fact feel amazing against your thighs. “J-Jed,” you moaned feeling his tongue flick against your clit before flattening against it and rubbing it in slow circles. 

You could already feel the quick build of your orgasm. His tongue lapped up the slick that your lips provided, dipping inside of you. You could feel his nose pressed against the side of your clit, hot breaths fanning over you. He moaned at your taste, closing his eyes so he could fully enjoy it. His arms behind your thighs still, the heels of your feet pressing into his back. Your thighs rested against his shoulders, his thumbs rubbing circles on them.

His green eyes watched you like a hawk, he loved every twitch you did when he licked your clit. The sweet moans of his name when he did something you liked. He knew you were close and he knew you were inwardly panicking because of how intense the feeling was. He never really pushed you past one orgasm. One was enough for the both of you regardless.

He watched your hand struggle to find something to grasp so he reached up to grab yours, holding it gently. He felt your small hand close tightly around his larger one. 

His pride swelled when he heard you squeal out his name, feeling your slick rushing out of you and into his mouth. “Good girl,” he mumbled against you, gently riding you through your orgasm. He licked you clean and wiped his mouth with the back of his hand. “You taste so good,” he complimented beginning to undo his pants. “Can you handle a third one baby?” He asked and you nodded quickly. He chuckled at how eager you were and pushed his pants down, sighing as he released himself from the tight confinement’s. 

He quickly turned you onto your stomach, lifting your hips up. He rubbed the head of his cock on your clit. You whined and squirmed, trying to get away from the feeling. He grinned, rubbing his cock along your slit. “Please,” you whined and he hummed. “I do believe that I taught you how to properly beg,” he said and watched your cheeks flush. “P-please fuck me Jed, I need you,” you begged and he smiled. “Fine, only because you asked nicely,”

He gently pushed himself inside of you, feeling your walls instantly clench around him. He groaned and continued to fill you, gripping your hips. “Fuck,” he moaned and gave a sharp thrust which caused you to gasp. 

He started off with a slow pace, gradually gaining speed. He reached down and grabbed a fistful of your hair, tugging on it. “Such a dirty girl,” he moaned, watching the way his cock slipped in and out of you. “Your pussy just loves taking my cock doesn’t it?” He asked but all you could do was moan. 

He groaned, his hips faltering when he felt your walls flutter around him. “You keep grippin’ me like that and I’m not gonna last much longer,” he told you. Your hands gripped his cloak, the burn in your scalp only amplifying your pleasure. “Cum for me baby, I know you want to,” he groaned, his nails digging into your hips. “Oh fuck,” you moaned, feeling his fingers let go of your hips and start to rub your clit. 

You whined, moving your hips to try and get away from him. “Nuh uh, no running from me baby,” his hand let go of your hair and gripped your hips, forcing you to stay in place. He felt his end near but he was determined to make you cum first. His fingers worked on your throbbing clit, your walls tightly gripping him as you came. You cried out his name, tears of pleasure falling down your cheeks.

His hand left your clit and went to your hips. He growled, moving his hips faster. “Say my name baby,” he ordered and you did, “Jed,” you moaned and he shook his head. “No! Not that- my real name is Danny, moan that,” he confessed and you obeyed. He could’ve been lying but you didn’t care. Regardless, he did look like a Danny. 

“Shit,” he cussed, his hips stopping with him buried deep inside of you. With a deep moan of your name he came. He felt you slump under him, the only thing holding you up was your knees and his thighs. He sat back on his heels and caught his breath. You slowly turned around to face him, resting your thighs on his. 

You examined his face and he examined yours. “You look more like a Danny than a Jed,” you said and he rolled his eyes. 

“I don’t know how we ended up like this but I won’t complain,” you said and sat up, feeling him slip out of you. “Like what?” He asked and stood up. “Well, like this,” you motioned around you. “Kinda a couple but not official,” you shrugged and began to redress yourself. “Hm,” he hummed and slipped his pants on. “Do you wanna make it official?” He asked and you blushed, looking away from him. “M-Maybe,” you whispered and he smirked.

“Will you be my girlfriend (y/n)?” He asked and you smiled happily, “of course I will Danny,”


End file.
